An Angel's Guardian Demon
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: Warning: DynamiaxRago. Dynamis is an angel-human living in the human world since his family moved from the hybrid world generations ago. He has friends... but... his life is pretty miserable. But know one knows. He tries to be that perfect supportive friend, pretend that he's life is completely normal, but really, he's depressed. Can his friends save his before it's too late?
1. An Angel's Guardian Demon

**Hello! You'd be surprised at how many ideas are floating around my head, so here are one of them! I hope enjoy! There will be yaoi, so please consider that when you read. **

**This is an AU, and a world of where hybrids roam the earth existing with humans after humans who have hunted hybrids for sport for centuries, and they two species are still trying to coexist peacefully with the human world on one side of the portal and the human-hybrid world on the other.**

**There will be some mentions of my OCs, but it does revolves around Dynamis, an angel human hybrid. If you have ever read any of angel human hybrid stories, you might be bored of them, so please tell of you are getting bored of my hybrid stories.**

* * *

><p>Shameful blue eyes looked towards the ground, hands folded, tears brimming, hair somewhat messy, he sat there, lonely, in his room. His room had no furniture, no blankets, no bed, not even the lamps in the room had light bulbs. The sorry room had this musty, gloomy, air, maybe because of the lack of light, maybe because of how the person in the room felt, maybe because of the fact that only one person walked in the room's door after the house's construction.<p>

Only he walked in the room after the construction of the room, no one else came in, no one. And that's how he liked it, empty. Hands on his lap, legs crossed, head tilted down, silent bottled in cries rebounding over and over again in his head.

Light purple eagle-like wings of his angel half of his DNA tucked themselves in behind his back wrapping around him. He looked at them in disgust, he hated them, he didn't like them, he didn't like any thing about him, no one knew how a compliment could do wonders on his distorted image of himself. He did feel the strain of isolation's grip.

No one there, he kind of liked his alone time, but he kind of preferred if someone could stand there in the room with him. He couldn't pinpoint the feeling, but he could tell a side-affect of the feeling probably arose from loneliness.

He felt lonely, dreary, like a sad part of town full of closed shops. The shut window had layers of hammered on wood, blinds, and blackout coverings that someone just taped, glued, and hammered all it on the dirty, dusty, broken glass and cracking plastered walls. It looked like no one cleaned the room for years.

He played around with his fingers, and a huge pile of neatly written papers stood in a ghostly cradle of shadows that existed in a corner. Blankets upon blankest of shadows dressed the room in dread. He hadn't washed his plain white t-shirt and light blue jeans for a few months.

A rag of a curtain blew out in the wind fluttering in the breeze's whisper, the whisper of sorrow, despair, forgotten joys, the forgotten laughter, the forgotten smiles, the forgotten love.

He forgot all about it. He didn't know what it felt like anymore. Screams taunting his ears cackled, fate's finger tracing its mark across his face, he could hear the scream, but he knew the screams didn't exist. His mind just tended to play tricks on him, it always did, the creeping feelings to pain crawling under his skin provoking the screams.

Tears slid down his face, droplets of water dripping down the shameful blue eyes. Shame, shame, shame, that's what he felt, shame, loads upon loads of shame there just to degrade him. The loose door opened creaking as if it would snap any second, and he gasped.

"Dynamis, time for school," a man with light lavender hair just like his son's only longer appeared on the other side of the door, he had blue twilight eyes just like his son's, light violet, feathered wings like his son's, he had the exact same skin tone as his son's, he looked pretty similar to his son, he just had more muscle mass than Dynamis.

Dynamis looked withered away, he looked like a bag of bones, a tired blob with bags under his eyes. Dynamis' father snarled dangerously, "Get your lazy butt up an go." He slammed the door closed, and Dynamis stood up, grabbed his brown passenger bag, and headed out the door to encounter the whirling lightning, thunder, and rain. He could hear his father's yells after him, "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

He cringed, Dynamis cringed every time he heard his father's voice, cringed every time he looked at himself, he looked so much like his father, he hated that, he didn't particularly hate his father, he couldn't find it in his weak heart to hate, it couldn't hold it, it couldn't hold it because all of that space for hate got taken up by hate for himself.

Pelting water, hissing weather, coyote's breath of the currant of air breathing down his neck, spine-tingling chills skipping through everywhere, its clouds for hair swaying innocently deadly.

The teen just didn't want to become a man like his father, because, well, his father... kind of... didn't treat him right... Dynamis had friends, plenty of them, but... well... his friends thought they knew him, but... they didn't. They didn't know about all the depressing thoughts that went through his head.

"Well..." Dynamis gave himself one of his quieted-voice-in-a-way-negative-style-pep-talks. "Here it goes... Dynamis, no one wants to see that miserable pouting face of your's! Move it and slap on a normal face!" Dynamis' tear-laden face got put on hold, and he forced on a regular, everyday-person-faint twinkle of a smile hugging his books and hesitantly walking in the school's doors.

Wings flapped, he lifted himself in the air zipping past the faces that gave him judgment, that glared at him, that repulsed at him flying through the architecturally designed ceiling allowing winged hybrids to fly indoors. A lilac blur wavered the air for a few seconds, and Dynamis gave his mighty wings an up and down movement.

Over the heads, into the halls, to the classroom he goes seeing the brewing storm thumping on the window. "Dynamis! Dynamis!" a certain redhead, golden-eyed, Pegasus-human hybrid swooped up to him. His bright, cheery, bubbly eyes hopped up to Dynamis.

"Hello Ginga," Dynamis gave a warm grin. He always grinned at his friends, he did that to not disappoint them, to not set them in a miserable mood, but honestly, he couldn't keep up this for much longer. He did this every day to please his friends, he had been for years now, but he didn't really know when this wall would crack, it probably would one day.

That day would come soon, very soon, but Dynamis didn't know that. He couldn't predict the exact future you know.

"Can you help me study for the math test?" Ginga dangled his body in midair hugging countless papers, notebooks, sticky-notes, pencils, and pens not including the twenty-kilogram backpack.

"Why did you wait until now to study?" Dynamis anime sweat-dropped. "The test is in ten minutes."

"Heh, heh," Ginga gave sheepish nervous laughter somehow scratching the back of his head without dropping his stuff shakily combing his fingers through his hair. "Um... yeah... I... forgotaboutthetest..." Ginga blurted out quickly. Dynamis put on an utterly unimpressed expression on his face.

"Meet me outside the classroom with all your math stuff," Dynamis streaked off to touch down in front of the door.

"Here!" Ginga reported at the site standing strait up on the ground with Dynamis giving a salute dropping down all his stuff making Dynamis sigh.

At the end of the school day:

"No!" Dynamis dropped the piece of paper labeled "Math Test" letting it flutter to the dulled tile floor. He dug his hands in his hair in panic, "No, no! This cannot happen! No!" Dynamis slid down the stained wall of the school burying his fingers around his head. "No... I'm dead meat..."

"Whoa! YES! I GOT A B+! Yes! I passed!" Ginga jumped up in the air for joy before looking up at a slumping Dynamis. "Dynamis? What's wrong? Did you fail?!" Ginga looked down at the floating paper of Dynamis' test labeled A- and 99/100 written on it with a big red pen.

"Oh, n-nothing..." Dynamis piped up. "I-I... thought I saw something..."

"Oh," the oblivious hybrid bounced away into a higher altitude to tickle the clouds while Dynamis curled himself in a ball crawling to the bathroom with his test staring at it.

The empty echoing bathroom reflected Dynamis' sobs as he lay there in an empty toilet stall with the door locked sobbing his eyes out wrapping his arms around his knees sitting there shaking long after the dismissal bell rang. Everyone already left the building, so no one could hear him.

"NO! I'M A FAILURE! I FAILED! MY FATHER WILL... WILL...!" Dynamis sniffled wetting the piece of paper in his hands. He didn't want to think about what his father would do. "Is he in a good mood?!" Dynamis crossed his fingers and prayed to the gods that his father wouldn't get angry, his father considered an A- as failing, especially in math and science.

After a solid ten minutes of whimpering and bawling until his eyes hurt, Dynamis wiped the snot and tears from his strained face standing up with great effort.

The anxiety provoking walk home fueled nervous energy, and Dynamis started twitching out of a panic attack, "I'm scared..." A faint knock clicked on the door, and Dynamis slowly opened up the entrance to his home. "F-father...?"

"What does this pathetic worm want?" Dynamis' father's husky voice sounded. Dynamis' father leaned against the wall with several beer bottles littering the ground as the adult smoked a cigarette huffing out a puff of dark grey, stinky, heavy smoke seaming form his lips. "You better have gotten an A+ on that test."

Dynamis held up the A- test, and Dynamis' father's eyes widened in anger pushing his son towards the floor. "Please don't..." Dynamis clasped his hands over his head lowering his body towards the floor saving the crying for later.

Three hours later:

Dynamis found himself in his room again with a black-eye, dozens of bruises and cuts, and more. He laid motionless on the light brown dirty carpet. Cuts on his wrists and stomach, bruises on his face, around his eyes, on his limbs, everywhere, blood pooling around him.

He made a wise decision to wait to bring down the sprinklers until now because he would've flooded the house or something, but still, it hurt, it really hurt. He rubbed his eyes in fear, in terror. This would happen several times a week ever since the age of five, and Dynamis is sixteen now, so the abuse went on for about even years so far, every since his father became an alcoholic, ever since his mother and father divorced.

His mother got his other two siblings before he even got a chance to meet them, and Dynamis' father got him. "Someone kill me..." Dynamis chocked back tears until he succumbed to sleep, he closed his eyes, and he never wanted to wake up again. But no matter how hard he wished, he still opened his eyes every time the sun rose.

The pitch-black space hushed him into dreams as he jolted his body up in the middle of the night after a loud _clang _sounded. The lightly glowing eyes snapped awake, and Dynamis sat up looking around the room. He knew who came, "R-Rago...? You there?"

"Right here," the powerful sounding words making Dynamis perk up instantly. A muscular set of arms wrapped around Dynamis' waist, and blood red eyes emitted a pleasant light radiating off it, a gentle smile on his lips. Jet-black hair flowed over Dynamis' shoulders as the person behind Dynamis let the aerated feathers and hair brush smoothly against his face.

The person who wrapped his arms around Dynamis' waist, apparently someone named Rago, turned Dynamis around taking Dynamis' hand gingerly kissing the back of it, "How are you my dear?"

"Why thank-you, I am good" Dynamis chuckled shyly looking away before a frown creased its way on Dynamis' face.

"Where did you get this?" Rago brushed away a stray hair from its owner's face revealing a scrape and a few bruises.

"It's nothing," Dynamis turned his body away in guilt not wanting anyone too worry for him. Leathery deep, dark purple wings with several small holes in them like a piece of paper in tiny punctures in it surrounded Dynamis' body in an array of warmth much more comfortable than the freezing room turning Dynamis snugly and cuddly.

"I don't even think we should even see each other..." Dynamis' words trailed off into nothingness as he leaned against Rago's chest, finally letting fresh warm liquid fall from his eyes. "I'm an angel-human hybrid... you're a demon-human hybrid... if they found out about us... you would get..."

Rago put his forefinger on Dynamis' lips, "I know. They would kill me and accuse me of mentally scarring you. You're worth the risk, you are." Rago gave Dynamis' mouth a surprising but wonderfully romantic kiss. The consequences of ANYONE discovering them together would only affect Rago due to old laws, but every single night he would come, and he would give Dynamis a loving visit.

"How did someone like you decide to be with someone as hideous as I?" Rago pecked Dynamis' neck, and Dynamis flushed red.

"Because you saved me just as my father was about to kill me and brought me back to your home. Then you loved me for the next three years. How did you fall for this?" Dynamis pointed to himself and stared playing with a long strand of Rago's hair. Anyone who touched Rago would've died by now. People knew Rago as ruthless, merciless, and most of all, loveless, but how did he love a natural enemy?

Angel-human and demon-human hybrids fought a one thousand year war, still hated each other, never officially agreed to a peace treaty, still hate each other, and these two somehow managed to fell in love.

"Because you're so sweet," Rago gave Dynamis' forehead a kiss to find the angel-human asleep already breathing deeply, and Rago chuckled stroking Dynamis' thick lavender mane.

* * *

><p><strong>How do ya think? Please read and review if you like it! And please give your 100% dead honest opinions. <strong>


	2. The Cliches of a Masquerade

A yawn escaped from Dynamis' lips. He stretched out his limbs seeing the light flood into the cracks from the window past the boards and blinds of the shut room. The door locked, Rago gone, morning there, the near broken with chipped glass and everything clock saying 6:15 AM. Rago would leave every morning to not get caught with an angel-human hybrid somehow without a trace, although that term did sound slightly cliched.

Rubbing sleepy eyes, Dynamis stared at the clock for a solid five minutes before shaking his head to snap himself into attentiveness. He found himself leaning against one of the bedroom walls all cozy and tucked up in Rago's baggy, yet warm light brown jacket.

"Aw... Thanks Rago..." Dynamis nuzzled against the warm surface of the jacket that Rago laced with flower-smelling perfume. Rago always smelled like that, and that sent often rubbed off on his clothing and onto Dynamis although no one would notice while Rago left everything else in the room untouched, somehow.

And somehow, it seemed that a little bit more light would always wiggle itself into the space every time Rago visited. The thought comforted Dynamis, maybe the light stood for a metaphor of how light in a way managed to seep into Dynamis' heart every time Rago held him in his arms, every time Rago gave him a gentle smile, every gentle kiss on the forehead.

The light that trickled in Dynamis' otherwise dark, grim, and traumatized soul, the healing force that could sooth all his wounds, the force that kept him from taking his life, sometimes, Rago's gentle clutch made Dynamis wonder why he hated his life so much. Then, the creaky and wobbly door that served as an entrance point to the tiny, sad, room.

"Now I know why I hate my life so much..." Dynamis reminded himself in a tiny dot of a voice turning around with the jacket still cuddled over his shoulders and over his twitching wings. He felt cold already, and he didn't even step outside yet. "F-father...?"

"Get up," Dynamis' father wobbled on the door frame wearily, dizzy, and about to vomit, probably from heavy drinking last night. Dynamis gulped, he knew what his father could do when drunk, and frankly, let's just say Dynamis didn't want to think of the graphic details.

And now, Dynamis felt like puking as well, just to serve as a diversion to distract his father and hightail it out of there while his father got himself caught in an anger fit spitting out threats left and right, again, another cliched scene. But that action did prove as rather difficult because of Dynamis' empty stomach.

That thought just made him realized that he hadn't eaten anything for... a while... he couldn't put his finger on how long since he had a proper meal, but he knew that it happened a long time ago... His stomach grumbled with a gargle, and Dynamis gripped his shirt in an attempt to hide the sounds. But Dynamis highly doubted he could hide the stomach complaints.

"Why are you wearing that jacket?!" Dynamis father yanked the jacket off Dynamis' back leaving Dynamis feeling early morning's chill rock him back and forth. "Did you steal it...?" Dynamis' father eyes his son full of suspicion and despise for his son.

"Why did I decide to have you miserable b**** anyway?" Dynamis father walked up to the terrified teen as the man's scary footsteps approached with great suspense and intentions to intimidate.

"Please don't hurt me..." Dynamis shuttered that very thought of the flesh and blood the created him getting any closer, and that happened, Dynamis' father often got to close to him for comfort, not because Dynamis didn't like contact of other people, but how dangerous his father could become.

"Tell me, did you steal the jacket?!" his father's explosive temper got grip of the surrounding air, and his father latched on to the collar of Dynamis' shirt breathing down Dynamis' neck, and that is put in literal terms.

"Answer!" Dynamis' father kicked Dynamis' limp body across the room slamming against a wall. Dynamis shrunk down in fear, he felt pure fear shake him, like his father, as he got up, grabbed some makeup, and sprinted out the door.

He stepped into the freezing winter, rain yesterday, snow now, great, just great, now Dynamis had to use twice as much energy to get to school. His backpack weighing him down, dragging like a ball and chain on his back, exhausting effort, and just try doing it without any winter coat or jacket. Dynamis started shaking, his frail form barely able to walk, much less fly through the assault of winds.

Wings cloaked around him, although they didn't do much to keep in heat. He had a plan, the sunlight didn't even kiss hello to the ground below, so no one would enter school yet. Then he would have about thirty minutes to hide his wounds, with makeup. That's mostly why he wore it, to hide wounds.

He hid them well, he experimented over the years with powders and concealers to make the makeup match his skin tone exactly so that no one would notice a thing. So many cliches, even the word cliche started to become, well, cliched. His life didn't really reflect the cliches of other people's lives.

Yes, he could predict what would happen through the day, he would go to school, go home, do his homework, lock his door, hope that his father consumed to much alcohol to bang open the door, hear shouting, try to block out the shouting, cry in Rago's arms, go to sleep, and repeat.

Although his life didn't mirror everyone else's, far from it, his life, not normal, he had friends, but he had a terrible father. He had a loving secret, special demon friend, but Rago couldn't hold hands with him in school, his experience with living a bit of a contradiction. He had quite a turbulent with life, he felt content with living but hated it at the same time.

All these thoughts made Dynamis' head hurt. He gently rubbed his forehead to maybe calm down the growing headache, and continued his epic journey over the ice and snow to school. No scarf, no jacket, no gloves, no boots, no hat, just jeans, a t-shirt, sneakers, and a bunch of odd stares.

The people whispers and gossiped about his wondering why he wore cloths considered for summer in the middle of January. In the middle of January with the trees bare, mother nature's magical talk of the weather, snow cascading everywhere, everywhere, on the branches of the trees, on that random squirrel, blanketing people.

The icy snow crunched and melt with contact of his foot, and Dynamis could see school come into his vision. "There... let's do this..." Dynamis rushed into the building at full pelt pulling his backpack across the cement through the sliding doors, into the empty halls he went dashing to the bathroom.

Dynamis took out a fluffy brush once he got into the washroom brushing on makeup to contour close the cuts, bruises, and scrapes. The powders all layered over his skin to hide away all the scars. He peeked away the physical hurt, and all the mental hurt as well, it all hurt.

Half and hour later, Dynamis put all the brushes and stuff away, not bad, he managed to made his face look normal and appear free of any blood. This is how he hid his secrets, he covered them up so that people wouldn't notice his suffering. He shuffled his feet on the tile floor to get to class not bothering to fly, he didn't have the energy.

_Ring!_ The school bell dinged its bothersome rhythm making a pounding head inevitable, just like to reality of how much he had to deal with. He had friends, enemies, people that bullied him, people that just hated him in general, and more. His life is a little dysfunctional. Everyone had this dysfunctional part of them, Dynamis' dysfunctional part just became a bigger part of him.

Chaos spiraled around him as students shoved him around frantically trying to get to class on time. Dynamis stood in the hallway, still, silent, not crying, trying not to break into tears right then and there. Another cliched line. So many cliches... although he probably had a worse time than those cliched plot-line movies.

He really did know. Wait, when did he last go to a movie...? Eh, he really didn't know. He could use a little himself-time, but it all got spent thinking about school or others to the point it became obsessive. He really didn't have much time to clear his head despite how many hours he would sit in his locked room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how do you think of this chapter? Please give me your brutally honest opinions because I want to see what people really think of the writing, and please tell me how I can improve. Critiques are welcome! <strong>


	3. Meet Death's Doorstep

Tick, tick, tick. Hands on the clock dangling on the wall jerked by, its thin hands perfectly in sink with each other. School would end soon, and Dynamis didn't want for that to happen, he really didn't. He dreaded going to his own house. But the worst part, no one actually knew hated going home that much.

Of course teenagers tend to have slight problems at home with puberty and all, but Dynamis really had some issues only the heavens know. Well, maybe they knew. Dynamis didn't really want even the all knowing galaxies and stars to know, if they could know.

If only someone, something, some event could get him out of this mess, but for now, he just stayed silent without a peep about what really happened behind closed doors, behind his normal seeming life, where his sad eyes could appear in their true light.

Tap, tap, tap, Dynamis swiftly drummed his pencil on the wooden desk anxiously waiting for the bell to ring. Tick, tick, tick, Dynamis' advanced angel hearing could hear the clock's sounds, and when I say he can hear every tick, he can hear every tick.

It's all timed perfectly. The clock, Dynamis' mind, the school schedule, all of it timed perfectly. His head resting on the desk, he's paying attention, but Dynamis is more focused on what would happen at home.

His father started to become even more violent than usual in the last few days. His father started to yell more, hit him more, drink more, overall, strike more fear in Dynamis. Blue eyes took a three second glance at the clock. School would have dismissal in five minutes and three second, three minutes and two seconds, three minutes and one second, three minutes.

More second ran by. Two minutes until the bell rang. One minute. Thirty second. _Ring!_ School's over. Goodbye school, hello abusive home. Dynamis really have this urge to just run away, but the police would find him. If he went to the police for help, his father would kill him. If he told anyone, his father would kill him. If he went to his friends for help, his father would kill him.

Or at least threaten to kill him. Dynamis didn't want take the chance. His father can and will carry out any thing he said he would. He wanted to die, but not in the hands of his father, not in a brutally violent, gruesome way. He wanted a painless, quick death.

But he had to live, because he had someone to live for, he had plenty of someones to live for. He had his friends, he had Rago, and he had himself. He couldn't die now. If he died, all his friends would feel so much devastation, so much sorrow, and Dynamis really didn't want people mourning over him.

He had a difficult time even imagining what would happen if he died. Heavy thoughts flooded his mind, thoughts someone as young as him shouldn't think about, some things no one could think about.

"Dynamis! School is out!" the teacher yelled making Dynamis jumped up a little and scamper out the room with his backpack behind him. He sprinted outside the school, and stopped. He stood there completely still in front of the school staring at it, staring at his hopeless situation people had no clue about, them all in this school.

Dynamis looked over at his shoulder. Rago stood there with his friends. Rago's demon-human hybrid friends glared at Dynamis dangerously. As the only angel-human hybrid at school, Dynamis didn't really know other angel-human hybrids besides his father, and Dynamis didn't really like that fact.

"Hey! What do you want?!" a demon-human shouted across the field to Dynamis beating his wings in threatening posture. Rago elbowed the demon-human hybrid that shouted to Dynamis glaring making the demon-human hybrid Rago elbowed widen his eyes in confusion.

"What?" the friend that got glared at shrugged. Rago glared again making everyone else in the group shutter back in fear giving Dynamis just enough time to dash away as Rago stormed off, literally. Hey, the weather sometimes reflect powerful hybrid's emotions. That would explain the constant wave of rain that hit the town when Dynamis moved in.

Dynamis always secretly felt a little gloomy, and that would reflect in the gloomy weather. Lightning suddenly flashed in the seconds ago clear sky that soon cleared off as Rago got further away from the site of the lightning and thunder bringing the weather with him.

The angel-human hybrid giggled at Rago's antics finding it a little cute when Rago acted like that around his friends unknowingly to them that Rago had intentions to do whatever he could in secret to protect Dynamis.

Secrets, Dynamis' and Rago's relationship revolved around secrets, so many secrets. They had to keep all hush, hush about their love. They didn't want to keep hush, hush about it, so tired of keeping their mouths shut about how they really felt because of some outdated culture.

Wings flapped as Dynamis took off into the sky with the feathers trailing behind him flying into the clouds, his dread of going home twisting his insides and the clouds around him, his mood turning them into shower clouds and all grey and... well... sad.

Doom and gloom mad up about 90% percent of his mind, them swaying wildly in his mind just yelling at him to die. Oh goodness, those thoughts... are just scary... terrifying... Dynamis gulped down fears as he flew, the clock's hand slowing down **(Well, actually, the faster you are moving, the slower time moves for you! Just want to shoot that out there!)**. The birds zipped by him as if they could smell the fear in the air, Dynamis' sense of danger in overdrive.

A light purple flurry of flight zipped through the air. Dynamis flew a million times, well, maybe not a million, but you get the picture. Dynamis dodged droplets in the preparing to rain sky gliding gracefully despite the conditions. Years upon years of flying really helped his flight develop, another reason to live.

When he thought about it, he had plenty of reasons to remain breathing. He didn't think anyone would care, but still, Dynamis found it nice to have reasons to live for, otherwise, he wouldn't know why mother nature created him in the first place.

He reached his home and knocked softly on the door to find it not lock. Dynamis lifted an eyebrow in confusion, his father may have consumed too much wine to drive half the time, but he NEVER left the door open if he went outside the house. "Father...?" Dynamis nervously peered in. What if his father set up a trap?! What would happen to him?! Could he finally see his father in a sober state.

"F-father...?!" Dynamis saw it, it didn't look good, but unfortunately, you can't not things after you saw them, especially if you saw something horrific. "F-father...?!" Dynamis found his father, there, on the ground, not breathing, wings tucked up, Dynamis checked his father's pulse, he had none, Dynamis shook his father, no response.

"No!" Dynamis' eyes welled up with tears. All that drinking finally caught up to his father, because his father... just... died... Dynamis knew he died. He pressed his ear against his father's chest and could hear nor feel a heartbeat. His father, just an empty shell now.

"No... no... how... is this possible...?" More tears managed to make their way down the distressed teen's face. "No... no... No...!" Dynamis curled up by the corpse of his father. His father didn't treat him right... but still, Dynamis just lost the only family member he could come in contact with...

"Please let this be a dream..." Dynamis brought his knees up to his chest whimpering. It came just so sudden. He could see his father up an alive this morning, but now, he's gone. Dynamis didn't have a strong emotional attachment to the man, it's just that... his father...

Dynamis spent hours there, well, he didn't know how long actually. He only knew that the sun already set and thunderstorms developed outside, that's it. Maybe he could tell Rago. Rago did come every night.

He waited, and waited, and... waited some more. But still, no Rago. Rago didn't come. Darkness loomed over him, shadows of the night stalked around him, but still, no Rago. "Rago...?" Dynamis' soft, delicate voice rung through the darkness not knowing that tonight, Rago wouldn't come. Rago couldn't. Not with his accusation of his affair with Dynamis.

Oh they found out, the demons-human hybrids knew with it all stemming from that one moment that Rago glared at his demon-human hybrid friend for yelling at Dynamis earlier that day. The "friend" grew suspicious. Everyone grew suspicious thinking, "How can this demon love?"

Rago could just wait with regret, just stand there while Dynamis lay there all along probably beat up or something. Rago didn't want to do that, but what could he do? Bust out of that magic resistant cell? He didn't know so. The door clicked open.

"It's time for the trail," a demon-human hybrid lead Rago out the cell. And for the first time in Rago's life, he had this gnawing speck of fear. Fear, Rago never thought he would encounter fate's day to have him experience that. New experience, never before felt panic. Hey, first time fore everything, right?

Dynamis laid there, feeling cold's touch brush up against him, as he whispered one more time before shutting his mouth because of the salt-laden cries, "R-Rago...? W-where are you...?" He needed Rago, but Rago didn't come? Out of all nights? What if Rago left? What if Rago got annoyed with him and tossed him on the side of the road like a crumbly teddy bear?!

Sniffled echoed in the room. Dynamis had many sleepless nights, but this one would stretch out longest by far. Rago never came, he never came, and when Dynamis needed him most. And Dynamis came to the conclusion... He thought... Rago left him... alone once more...


	4. Runaway Train

Dynamis stayed there, silent, alone, in a restless slumber snuggled against his father's body. It had no warmth and started to loose even more heat. He had to call the hospital eventually. He hesitantly got up limping with much will-power to the kitchen phone and dialed the hospital. He waited anxiously as the beeps of the phone connected to the hospital's.

"H-hello...? Yes, my name is Dynamis, I am sixteen, and my father just... d-d-d... died..." Dynamis voice trailed off when a concerned voice spoke on the other side of the phone.

"Oh, I'll send an ambulance right away!" the person on the phone dialed off leaving Dynamis standing there, in the dark, in the middle of the night at who knows what time with a dead body a few meters in front of him. He gulped, leaned against the wall, and listened forthe blaring honks of emergency vehicles.

Sure enough, five minutes later, Dynamis took a glance outside to see blue and red lights flash outside of his window. After all of this, the house would probably get sold, and he had no family nearby, so he had nowhere to go. He would probably have to wonder the streets... for a while... He didn't really have the guts to ask for help.

A paramedic rushed in, "Where's the dean man?!" Dynamis looked down with a sorrowful sigh pointing down at his father. The paramedic questioned the teenager in front of him, "Do you know the cause of death?"

"Accidentally consumed too much alcohol," Dynamis told of partial truth, his father did consume too much alcohol, but he didn't tell them about how often he would do this adding lies to his words again. "He does't usually do... this..." Dynamis shuffled his feet away. His father didn't do this only once as you would know.

Regrets of lying filled Dynamis' mind as he walked off into a room not letting him break down before he closed the door to his bedroom door locking himself inside. He most likely couldn't do this again, he would have to leave his own home after someone bought it from his now dead father. He didn't own the house, so he didn't have any control over what happened to it.

He could hear the hoards of people scamper around his house frantically in panic. Dynamis probably had more panic than all those people out there combined, he just didn't show it, letting it buzz inside him. He let himself fall on the floor in a crying messy heap sitting sprawled on the carpet in the sad room knowing that he wouldn't get the chance to go into here again.

The last opportunity for him to stop and think about his life because it would probably just grow wings and flap off with all the happiness and everything leaving him, a depressing thought. Well, okay, he probably wouldn't have to wonder the streets, but he didn't want for someone to place him in some random foster home or something, he just didn't have the trust.

He eyed the window. He remembered all those nights where he would just stare at that boarded up window, mmm... Dynamis got up slowing walking up to the window. Weakly, he ripped off the boards, the nails, the wood, that window only got boarded up to hide him, to shut him away and his suffering. Dynamis sighed as he ripped off the covers.

The window broke long ago after it didn't get cleaned in years as the dirt ate it away. The dresses of moonlight twirled into the room, and for the first time in years, light beaded in little by little. He jumped up on the edge of the window that thankfully got built on the first floor as he clambered outside, and he ran. He didn't stop. His legs started cramping, but he didn't stop.

The rain started shouting at him to get inside, but he didn't stop. The animals of the wind told him to stop, but he didn't. He couldn't stop running, not now, he ran, and ran, and ran. He ran until he more or less collapsed on the concrete, out of breath, panting, sweating, exhausted.

His muscles ached. Running, not exactly his strong suit, but he didn't care. He got back up and ran. He didn't know where to go, but he had to go somewhere. He ran out of impulse, but he felt like he had to. He would probably regret doing this, but he didn't have his father breathing down his neck, so he could run.

Dynamis could feel the freedom wash over him as the welcome sensation of finally escaping from that crazy house got the better of him. His regrets of his heart told him to stop, but he kept running towards... where ever. That's when he stopped... right in front of a subway entrance. He ran some more. He had money saved up right in his pocket, so he could get a ticket and ride away. That would defiantly put less strain on his feet.

Stepping down on the set of stairs that lead underground, Dynamis's footsteps started to grow to loud and prominent for comfort. He slowly patted his feet on the stone, the area so quiet that he could hear individual water droplets trickle their way into the cracks.

He paid for his tickets and got on the subway. He couldn't believe it, he stood there, on the train, riding away, but... something feel right... something in his intestines told him of his cowardliness, that told him to turn back and face his friends, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. He had to run, he had to get away from this terrible life.

He brought his legs up to his chest shaking. No one got on the subway this hour, so he could just sit there and cry freely and let it all out. He stifled out a few cries as he watched and felt the train speed off away wondering how far he could make it, waiting to make it to the edge of Japan, as he just sat there, waiting for what would happen.

The subway cart growled in sounds as Dynamis rested his head on the seat laying down on the soft, cleaning-supply scented fabric closing his sleepy eyes into a slumber. Where would he go...? **(Also, reminding everyone to NOT run away from home)** Dynamis rubbed his arms in chills of the night.

The train zoomed off into the night into the tunnel, up to the surface, then back down under, like how he tired to rise, but sadness' gravity always dragged him under. He just wanted to sleep... and never wake up... feeling reality pinch his in stomach. How would he make it?

* * *

><p>The next day, the bell rang, but, Dynamis didn't come to school. Ginga darted around the school, but no Dynamis. He never missed school! One time, Dynamis came down with a fever and felt sicker than someone with severe motion sickness on a boat in a storm, but he still showed up his face at school. He vomited for half the day, but he still showed up.<p>

Dynamis would always show up! When Dynamis is not at school, you know something's wrong, but Ginga couldn't put his finger on that something. Wait... where's Dynamis in the first place?! Did he get sick?! Did he get hurt?! What if something bad happened to his family in the last twelve hours?! Oh no!

Ginga barely made it to class on time as usual, but Dynamis didn't stand by his side. The bell rang, but Dynamis didn't walk into the classroom. The class gasped, whispers filled the air, but no one knew where Dynamis went off to. Did he go on vacation?! Did he get kidnapped?! Even the teacher dropped her books in utter shock.

The moment of realization struck, and everyone realized... Dynamis. Is. MISSING! More rumors and whispers filled the air, stinging the oxygen with the pungent power of lies. "Okay, okay, settle down class, Dynamis is missing, and that's something that happens to everyone, he's probably just sick or something, please quiet down."

The class hushed down, not knowing that Dynamis wouldn't reappear, not the the next week, and if no one found out, he would have gone away forever. They didn't know about Dynamis' pain behind his happy face, and they didn't know that Dynamis ran away. And it would take a lot of effort to get him to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>So... how do you think...? Like it? Hate it? Please give your brutally honest opinions, point out any errors, and constructive criticism is welcome. Thank-you. Please read and review! <strong>


	5. Moonlight Veils Through Storm clouds

**I'm writing this on president's day, so my school is closed! YES! So this'll give me time to catch up on my writing, relax because I really need a holiday, and do my homework. This is basically a laid-back day for me, and I am very happy for this. Plus, I have early dismissal on Friday! And it's cloudy, rainy, and dark outside! This is perfect weather for me!**

* * *

><p>Thin fingers played with the string dangling off the t-shirt of their owner. The fingers flicked around the string before finally plucking it out in a stretchy crawling worm from the rest of the strings, and the string that got plucked from the shirt wobbled dangerously in shivering fingers.<p>

One week since he had gone missing, one week since Dynamis hightailed it outta there. He still stayed on the same train. He had a few pieces of chocolate in his pockets, but that wouldn't really last for a while, would it? He somehow made the few pieces of chocolate last for a week, but he ran out chocolate yesterday.

His pockets didn't have anything else in them, just some lint, and no money. What would he do? He stayed on this subway for seven solid days pacing around the rumbling cart of the subway. He found it surprising that the personal on this subway didn't kick him off the train yet, wow.

Dynamis peered out the shaking window leaning against the wall that got tossed around by the rumbles of the subway with his watery eyes wetting the window. The window could have used a polish from the snot that collected from his crying out of embarrassment of everyone staring at him perplexed at why he stayed on the moving cart for so long.

Sleepy eyes started blinking. What would his friends think?! What would Rago think?! What would the heavens think of this?! They would despise his and send him to the depths Hades! Oh goodness, what if his actions came back to haunt him ten years from now?! Where would he be here ten years from now?!

Gripping his head from the series of questions he asked himself, Dynamis fell down on the soft seat in a fit of sobs. His heart ached in faint beats telling him to go back home. He slammed his hands over his ears curling him up in a ball bringing his knees up to his chest with the actions driving his misery.

He swore that his skin had paled over the past few days as he stared at his reflection in hatred for hours with no idea at what happened back at home.

* * *

><p>"Where is Dynamis?!" Ginga's frantic voice quivered in fear. He stepped through his home filled with false hope everyday that Dynamis would show up at school explaining that he had a very nasty fever. Suddenly, his doorbell rang. Ginga perked up. Maybe Dynamis decided to show up!<p>

Ginga scrambled to the door, but when he opened it, he didn't see Dynamis, just some mail. Ginga sighed in disappointment of not seeing Dynamis crouching down to pick up the mail. Ginga stood back up flipping through the papers when an envelope stood out from the rest. It had "READ NOW!" written on it in all caps and red pen.

The redhead tilted his eyebrow in curiosity dropping the other magazines and bills for his father tearing open the paper container for the letter as the note fluttered out the envelope. "What's this?" Ginga eyed the piece of paper picking it up reading it out loud, "This is a letter from the funeral home. You have been asked to attend the funeral of your friend, Dynamis', father. Please inform the police if you have found Dynamis. He has gone missing a week ago."

"What the?!" Ginga let out a shocked gasp as he dropped the paper letting it glide down to his feet breaking out into a sprint to his father's room, "Father!"

* * *

><p>All of Dynamis' friends and teachers received the same letter gasping shock every time someone read it. DYNAMIS WENT MISSING?! HOW COME NO ONE KNEW ABOUT THIS?! All the classes sped by in silence. If Dynamis did run away, then no wonder. Everyone had a hard time wrapping their heads around the fact that someone they knew father's died, so how did Dynamis feel about this?<p>

The bell rang to call out dismissal, as usual, Ginga and his friends did their homework together, as usual, and Ginga sat at home eating dinner with his father in total silence so quiet that they could hear the uncomfortable sound of their spoons scraping on their plate thinking about what just happened today, not as usual. Where did Dynamis go off to?

The cloud of hushed voices seriously started to get to Ginga as he took another sip of his soup. He stirred his spoon around. He would've scarfed down his dinner by now, but for the first time, he didn't feel hungry.

His father, Ryo, looked at his bowl of soup gravely. The hybrids watched outside as the grim lightning flickered. The lights went out into pitch darkness, and Ryo frantically stood up to get a flashlight only to trip over a chair with a loud thud. "Ouch!" Ryo shakily got up. First, one of his son's best friends went missing, next, one of his son's best friend's father died, and now, he had to know the danger of tripping over something in the dark and injuring himself.

How could this day get worse?

The ceiling started leaking. Oh dear. Ginga looked up at the moon the radiated with light. Hey, maybe Dynamis looked at the moon too! Ginga whispered, "We might as well be staring at the moon, so maybe we'll see each other one day. That would be nice..."

* * *

><p>Rago walked along the streets. Since Dynamis went missing, they couldn't continue on with the demon-human hybrid court session because Dynamis went missing, and they had no proof of Dynamis and Rago's relationship, so the demon courts dismissed the case.<p>

Dynamis is gone...! GONE! G-O-N-E, GONE! AH! Did he leave?! Did he feel that Rago abandoned him? Rago didn't show up that night when Dynamis' father died, when Dynamis needed his the most. But Rago couldn't come. He had to go to some stupid court session. Rago stood there in guilt of himself staring up at the moon and its soft glow in the dark sky.

The moon lit up the dark like a tiny speck that shimmered in hope in the grave darkness of the sea of despair and that maybe they would met again on day. Rago whispered up to the moon, "Dynamis, we might as well be looking at the same moon tonight, so please love? Can we do this for each other...?"

* * *

><p>Dynamis glanced up at the fully circular celestial surrounded by stars and finally cracked a smile, "Rago, Ginga, all of my friends, Kyoya, Kenta, Masamune, Tsubasa, everyone... This may be selfish, but... can you look up at the moon for me, the only thing connecting us now, is that we can all look at in one night, at the lovely moon that orbits Gaia."<p>

He rested his head on the window with faint comforted look on his face despite the aches on his joints, despite how hard reality pulled at his heartstrings, despite how shaken he had become, he just wanted to savior the bath of moonlight.

* * *

><p>And all of Dynamis' friends tilted their head up at the sky seeing the moon wishing the same thing, that they would all stare at the moon together. The moon's glow brightened slightly as if knowing that a circle of friends looked up at it in hope that they could one day return to their normal lives, and the nighttime bodies of the universe winked down below at everyone feeling this warm fuzzy feeling of everyone sighing at it in this calm, peaceful, connected way.<p>

Oh yes, they all hoped for their lives to return back to normal, for Dynamis' life to return back to normal. It might all seem as a long-shot, but with with the calmness of content washing over them snuffing out their worries from turbulent sea storm to calm ocean waters of the eye of the storm. They all knew that everything would spiral out of control again, but for now, things settled down a bit for once.

* * *

><p><strong>So do you guys like this chapter? How do you think? Please read and review, and please give your brutally honest opinions. Critiques are welcome people! <strong>


End file.
